hes a party boy
by tenshixaphan
Summary: this is a lemon/oneshot about Jean havoc   havocxoc jeanxoc


it was a hot day in center, i could feel al the sun shining down on my black hair that heated up repitly. It almost hurted my as i touched it. I murmerd something and saw a blond woman in a uniform come my way. "Goodmorning riza!' I smiled and waved, she stopped walking and smiled back. "it's past 12 you know" She told me looking at her watch."ow... my bad" I giggled and touched my hair again, regreting it after that. "You know my brother is trowing a party for me..." I told her. 'so i heard.. your 20 birthday hu" I nodded and smiled a big grin. "its not for few months... brother is busy" I didn't look much like my five year older brother. Roy mustang. But i had the same colour hair, only her eyes were blue. Like big marmbels that would stare into your soul. my brother had alchemie, i on the other hand did not. i was just a normal person working in a flower shop. and liked the job, most of the time people came to buy flowers for there loved ones, the person that made them feel special. On the other hand, i also made flowers for funerals, which made me very sad. "OI riza!" i heard a male voice behind me say. I looked around. it was a tall male, taller then me, in a uniform. He had a sigaret hanging from his mouth, and blond wild hair. My heart beated faster when he looked at me. i smiled, a little girlish smile. 'what is happening to me?' i tought while turning to Riza again. She looked at him with a plaine face. "what do you want jean?" She asked almost annoyed. "Mustangs asking for you" he told her. "i have to go" I told them both. "Bye" Jean waved at me. i smiled and walked to the flower shop. Riza seemed to dislike jean for some reason. But why? he seemed really nice.

i saw him a few times after that, walking down town. With his friends going to parties or something. bringing my brother his lost lunch. i saw him standing in de hall way, always with the sigaret, even without it being lit it was still there. He winked at me making me feel like the only one there. I winked back walking into Roys office as he was doing a weird dance. I dropped the lunch. "Roy you should stop dancing, it freakes peopel out" My brother smiled, something he did rarely. He petted me on my head, would this make me feel offended? No it did not. he did it whenever i was being a good sister. I smiled and walked out of the door again. jean still staring at me, noticing that his glance went to my legs for some reason.

~Jeans POV~

I saw her after that, brining lunch to mustang himself. It made me wonder, i chewed a little on my sigaret. This girl was pretty, not tall. i didn't like girls that were to tall. She had beautifull hair. As i wondered of on my trail of toughts i ended up naked in my mind thinking about what i could do with her. I shook the toughts away. She was Roys... yeah.. what was she from Roy anyway? i frowned thinking about it. And winked at her when she passed by. She went into his office letting it open just a tiny bit for me to hear and see them. Roy petted her, i haven't seen him pet anyone before. Ok.. edward maybe, but that was because edward was small.

As she came out of the office again i notice she was wearing a short dress, my eyes wondert onto her goddess like legs. I had a thing for legs, as long as they weren't chubby or to thin to walk on, like toothpicks. I sighed, and gone she was again. i saw Roy staring at me. "what?"I asked him almost harsh for being caught. "Don't look at my sister like that' Roy said as harsh back. Aha, it was his sister, i could have known, this could be a little problem. Stealing his girlfriend, was not.. as someone wanted roy she or he was ruinend forever. the only one i could wish Roy with was Riza.. They were a match. sister on the other hand, is a problem. i could get seriously injured. "what her name Roy?" I asked stupidly. "No way i'm telling you" He told me and shut the door. Making me smile. "stupid Roy" then Riza walked by. "oi riza' i always did that to her, she hated it when i 'oi't her. She looked at me. "something wrong jean?" I nodded. "What is Roys sisters name?" Riza didn't seem to care. "levy... why?" She had her hand on the door. "curious i guess" Riza waved me off so icoulddo something more use full i guess.

few months went byi saw her very little. making my heart ache a little. I wanted to see her as much as possible.

~Levy's POV~

i was helping a little boy, with little money make a boque for his girlfriend. It was adorable. he didn't have much money, but i gave him a few more pretty flowers, a few less flowers in the shop, no one would care. The boy was so cute he danced out of the shop, utterly happy he could give the little girl flowers or... big girl.. maybe he was in love with his teacher. I caught myself thinking about it several times when someone cought. "ow.. sorry can i help ...you?" I looked up to see Jean standing next to me with the flowers he picket out. "yes i would want these" He told me. I smiled and nodded. Making it look like a present. "for a girl?" I asked curious, not just because i wanted to do the ribbon pink or blue. "a lady" he told me, i took the darker red ribbon, matching the red roses, which were my favorite. "a date?" I asked again pushing him for answers, not knowing why i really did that. He came many times for flowers, mostly for dates. Sometimes he would stay and chatt for a while. He nodded. 'yes" he seemed a little nervous. "you like her allot don't you?" al jean could do was blush a brik red blush "yes... allot... i hope she likes the flowers' He paid and walked out of the shop. I sighed, stupid flowers... stupid Jean.. He has a date, and he doesn't even know how much i like him. I started making a doll out of ribons. Which my coworker made walk. "it's so cute" She told me. I smiled. ""Yes maybe a little pink would make it cuter" I told her. "not that" I frowned looking at her in question. "you like him don't you?" i blushed. "just a little.. ok.. allot don't look at me like that" She nodded. "you always go into this tiny depression if he is coming for date flowers" She told me. And i know it was true. I hated it when he came for someone els. Which such beautifull flowers. i wanted him to give such pretty flowers to me "he had a present with him this time... you could just say hes a partyboy" She sank into her chair. "i know..." I told her. "but hes so... so... sweet" she rold hereyes. "that's what party boys want you to think, and ifthey have you... the dump you"I sighed. "i hate you for beingright"But i didn't want him to be a partyboy ... or player, or loverboy. I wantedhim to love me.. WHAT WAS I SAYING! i was a total flirt myself, and now... i couldn't even think of flirting with anyone.

~athome~

I shared a home with my brother, ofcourse, he was the best, i didn't make much money ofcourse, but it wa enough. I could get my own apartment, but Roy insited on my staying. he couldn't cook voor himself obviously. I had to make him everything. At dinner i looked at him curious. "STOP staring!" he snapped. "what do you want to ask?" he knew me to well. "does... that jean guy... have a girlsfriend?" I asked. saying 'jean guy' to make myslf seem distant. he scratched his head. "you mean Jean havoc?" I nodded. " he has many dates... but i never heard him say girlfriendlike past half year anyway" he told me. It was a relieve moment for me, i sighed. "you don't like him do you?" he asked me in return. his eyes were closed to tiny slits. 'no... he just comes in my flower shop often" I ate stop talking for some minutes which maybe was the best thing to. "he hasn't had a date since last month" he told me. "but he was... here for like four times.. just today" i scrathed my head. "tomorrow is your party" he told me changing the subject "i know" it didn't have anything to do with that, did it? "are the elrics coming?" I asked then. "i would wanna dance with edward again" I told him Pissing him off. "stupid schrimp"roy stood and washed his plate. "Hes... yeah ok hes s schrimp.. but nice!"i told him "don't think so" And so we got into a real sister brother fight once again.

next morning jeans pov!~

I was standing in the hall again, not doing anything to busy when i saw Roy walking out of his office notecing me. he didn't look happy to me "jean did you have a date last night?" he asked me. I shook my head, why would he care?. "no... why?" Roy smirked. " you bought flowers yesterday in my sister shop... and she asked allot about you" Roy walked further, leaving me with to little information. "like what!" I yelled. Curious as hell i started dazing off about his sister again.

Party :D levy's poV

It was a pretty amazing party, Edward would dance with my. i didn't like Edward, he was nice, but he was a stupid tempered bug. And i dances with him because it pisses my brother off. After a while i felt a tap onto my small shoulderwhen i swirled around i looked up in Jeans eyes. I smiled. "your to close" i mentioned. He just smiled. "maybe you like me to be" I smiled. "maybe i do Jean" Saying his name was like a sort drugg it made me feel... in love exually. i was hopelessly in love with Jean havoc and i knew it. i noticed he didn't have a sigaret in his mouth. "wanna dance princess?" I loved his voice it made me shiver. "yes' I told him giving him my hand. I knew Roy was staring, but it was his fault, if he didn't tell Jean that i asked about him, he wouldn't have talked to me. "you didn't bring a date?" I asked not seeying anyone i didn't know. "i did" He told me. I frowned. "who them?" we danced, and i looked around again. "riza' My frown went from little to big. "your kidding right?" He shook his head."She didn't want to come so i dragged her" i smiled, it wasn't a love date thing, i was relieved. "you seem relieved" he told me. Was i that obvious! "maybe i want you for myself" I told him smacking the back of his head softly. he smiled a goofy grin. We seemed to dance for ever, i didn't say anything after a while, not knowing what to say. What could i say.. nice weather? that was just stupid. I felt his hot breath on the side of my head, just above my ear. because he was so tall.  
"Did you see my present yet?" He asked me then curiuous. "no... i don't think so" And before i knew it i was pulled of the dance floor to the table with presents. "here" he gave me a little box, the same he had with him when he was in the flower shop. I saw the roses he bought in a vase. "that's so... sneaky" i told him laughing looking at the flowers. He nodded. "open it" he told me. I nodded and opened the small box. inside was a small hart formed neckalde My name was on it. "Jean it's so pretty!" Jean blushed, i loved his blush. "open it" he told me. There were a two picutes in it. One of my, and one of Roy. It was the picute from our family picture. On the other side of the outside Roy's name was writen. "O Jean thank you so much!" I blushed. "what is it?" I heard my brothers voice. It touched me so much i started to cry. Roy was my only family i had. I hugged Jean a little his warm arms around my shoulders. "thank you so much" Roy was shocked to and smiled to. I didn't really notice. He nodded to Jean. like people did when they aproved. Jean got a string of hair out of my pale face. "not so flirty now hu" he told me. I nodded. Roy put the necklace around my neck. "i'll keep it forever" I told him drying my tears away. "that's the intention" he told me. He took my hand slowly and took me outside. "Levy... i want to ask you something" I looked at him curious. "I know you for a few months now..." he started what he was saying. "o god JEan" i told him. He looked at me. "what?" He was confused. "Just say you love me" I looked him in his eyes. He was shocked. I smiled. "Roy told you!" He looked panicked. "no" I told him. "i just love you" I stood on my toes and kissed his lips. "god your to tall" I murmerd. he smiled and lifted me with his strong arms. he didn't even taste like sigarets. i heard squeling and laughing behind me. "Ow guys get a live!" Jean shouted. Edward was screaming back. "I see you did!"

few months later

he had married me today, I was so happy I could explode. Jean had smiled all day, until his jaw started to hurt. We were going on a vacation, it was warm when we arrived, it was before sundown. We ate a almost to romantic dinner. I knew what had to come, wedding night. He only once had had sex. And that didn't go so well. It was my first time, and... well Roy was at home. I didn't know of course, and Jean either. I hadn't found the courage after that indecent to do it again. But today we were alone, just the two of us. I think I could do it. Jean seemed to touch me allot to day, hugging me, kissing me. He did that normally but today was special. And he did it x10 times more. Like an upgrade or something. When scanning around the bedroom after my shower, I couldn't see Jean, he had vanished. I dressed up... down.. just what you wanted to call it. I had a black laces dress on, it was just a little see trough. I sighed, did he run? did he hate me... I ruined it.. didn't I. But before I could hate myself more I felt a pare of arms slip around my waist. "Jean?" I squealed and looked at him. "I'm here" He told me kissing my softly. I blushed, how could I think that he would hate me. I thought about it when I realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I frowned."what's wrong?" He asked me. "I wanted to take of your shirt!" Jean smirked and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes. "to bad then"'he told me kissing on my soft spot between my neck and my shoulder. "then you have to go straight for my pants" I blushed and turn out of his strong arms. Pulling him with me to the bed. "you think that I'm going to do that?" I asked him teasingly. He nodded. "yes" he kissed me as I sat down, he pushed my down further laying on top of me. I blushed. Jean his big hands searched my body. For something he could grab on. When his hands met my but he grabbed it. I moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue fought with mine for dominance, which he won. As if I ever could win something like that. My arms went around his neck. "you look good in this" he told me. "but I'm going to take it of!" I giggled and nodded "wise thing to do" I told him as he pushed the tin fabric over my head. His eyes went to meet the rest of the fabric I was wearing. A black with red laced Bra and panties. "Ow god your so hot" I blushed and laid down again. He just stood there with my dress in his hands. What was he waiting for. "Jean what are you staring" I asked holding out my hand to him. "I want you to seduce me" he told me them, I smiled. "Come on Jean... you know you want me" I let my hands slip down my stomach over the rest of my body. Looking at him with lust in my eyes, and also love, and somewhat tucked away fear. He smiled at me. "Ow yeah" He told me sitting down on the edge of the bed. I grabbed jeans hand and licked his thick fingers. he grinned as I licked them and at the same time I removed my Bra for him. One of his hands went to grab one of my breasts. "You can have my Jean" I told him whispering. "only you can have my this way" I saw his bulge in his pants growing bigger. "do you want me to?" he asked me kissing on of my breasts softly. I shivered. "Yes" I told him grabbing his hair. "how much?" he was teasing me. And I knew this sweet talking was really turning him on, and he couldn't stop if I pushed him to far. "I want your hands on my so roughly, I want your fingers in my" Jean grabbed my breast somewhat harder. " I want you to make me scream your name" He nodded I saw him grinning onto my breast. "Show my how" I blushed, this was something I did not see coming. He wanted me.. to... pleasure myself.. in front of him! I was so horny I didn't care when I thought of it. He pulled down my panties. Almost ripping them along the way. "let me see how you play with yourself" He pulled my further onto the bed so he could see me clearly. I was naked, there was nothing more to pull of me. "Jean" I whispered as my hand went down to my wet womanhood. I leaned against the bed. I pushed one finger into myself, closing my eyes. I didn't care how he looked at me. It felt good, playing with myself while he watched. But after a little while I felt my first Orgasm come. I opened my eyes just a little to see Jean talking of his pants touching himself trough the tin fabric of his black boxers. "Come here Jean" I ordered him, and he did. I grabbed his hair. He smiled. "I'm going to make you feel better then you can yourself" He told me in a husky voice. I didn't see what he was meaning but after he said it I felt his wet tongue licking my were my hand was. He pulled my hand away. His tongue slipped inside me and I moaned his name "Ow JEAN YES" I felt my walls tighten around his tongue and my warm juices spilling into his mouth. He licked all of it of me making sure he didn't left any. "Now I'm just to horny" He pulled me to him making me lay under him. He rubbed his still clothed erection against my warmth. I moved under him. "Jean... I want to suck you" I said, feeling to dazed by everything I didn't think. "really?" he asked my a little unsure. No one had ever wanted that for him. He pulled his boxers of and sat down. As I crawled to him. His erection was so big, but what would you expect from such a tall man. I smiled. "it's so big " He looked at me with a red head from the heat. He nodded and felt me stroking him. His head bent to his neck. As I began rubbing him. he grow still a little until he was fully hard. "god Levy do it" he told me as I teased him with my thumb. "yes" I sucked the tip of his member and began to wonder if I was doing al right. But by the sound of him panting and moaning I would say I did a good job. I couldn't take all of him into my mouth, how would he ever fit in me. After a while he started to buck his hips up I gagged a little. "hold still" I told him pushing his hips to the bed. He whined. "but it feels so good!" When he said that I felt warm seamen fill my mouth, I tried to swallow it. I licked the rest of him, just like he did to me. "Your so naughty" he told me pushing me on my back again hoovering over me. Waiting for his member the regain his length. "I'm going to fuck you senseless" I grabbed his hair. "if you don't I'm going to punish you' I whispered making him hard again. He pushed a few fingers into me making sure I could handle him. As soon as he knew I could he lifted his hips a little making his top rub my entrance. "ow god Jean just fuck me!" I screamed. He did, he pushed into me, I did this once before, and it didn't hurt as much. it hurt just a little when he was totally in me. "your so tight!" he told me, trying not to move now. "your so... big" I moaned, starting to move my hips making him know I was ready. he began slowly cowing out and into me. My arms around his neck. he began to go faster but not fast enough. "Got Jean harder!" He nodded kissing me forcefully on my lips. I didn't mind. He went faster and the feeling began coming back again. "ow... Jean!" I screamed as my second orgasm swept trough my tiny body. He moaned when I did. coming as a result. His seed filling me. just then I realised we didn't use anything. He collapsed on top op me. "your so good" he told me kissing my neck. I blushed. "your better" He roll of me covering us up with blankets. I fell a sleep in my husbands arms. Husband.. I was so happy.


End file.
